Shadowed
by Shoukairen
Summary: Saat Rena harus memilih antara kekasihnya, Kim Jongin atau lelaki di balik bayangan yang hampir setiap malam mengabiskan waktu dengannya. Cuma bisa bikin segitu buat summary-nya T.T


Title: Shadowed

Genre: Dark Romance, Slight!Angst, Mystery, Psychological

Rating: T

Cast: Kim Jongin | Rena Hwang | Other cast will be unveiled  
.

.

.

Chapter 1

Angin saling berlomba bertiup kencang, membuat tumbuhan dan pepohonan membengkok tak kuat, bahkan nyaris tumbang. Aroma yang dikeluarkan tanah yang terciprat hujan masih tercium. Langit di atas kota terlalu kelabu mengingat ini baru saja pukul lima sore waktu musing gugur.

Satu daun kecil yang rapuh terjatuh, terbang bersama daun tak beruntung lainnya. Beberapa cepat menyentuh tanah, beberapa masih bersedia dimainkan angin sore. Satu daun lama menari bersama angin, hingga angin mengantarkannya masuk ke salah satu jendela dan mendaratkannya di satu wajah.

Si pemilik wajah melenguh terganggu dan menyingkirkan daun yang mengusiknya tadi. Namun kemudian ia kembali termenung, atau entah hanya menatap laba-laba membuat jaring di pojok ruangan yang kini ia tempati.

Tapi akhirnya ia bangkit, menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang dan duduk sesaat barang untuk mengumpulkan sisa kesadarannya yang mungkin masih dibawa menjelajah bersama angin. Ia berdiri perlahan, antara belum siap bangun dan menahan nyeri tubuhnya, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Ia menahan pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka dan masuk ke dalamnya. Dan hal pertama yang akan ia sapa di dalam ruang kecil itu adalah cermin. Selalu benda itu. Ia menatap pantulan bayangan sosoknya sendiri dan mengeryit. Semakin waktu berjalan, ternyata apa yang ia dapatkan semakin buruk.

Eyeliner yang meleber kesegala arah, mata merah, jejak air mata yang jelek. Rambut coklatnya berantakan, bibirnya terlihat membiru, bekas gigitan di dagu dan telinganya, jejak merah dan ungu hasil cupangan di lehernya yang terlihat hampir akan mengeluarkan darah. Dan tubuhnya bukanlah pengecualian, tanda yang serupa juga rasa nyeri yang mendera masih sangat jelas dirasakannya.

Seluruh tubuhnya berteriak kesakitan hingga ia melawan dirinya sendiri untuk tak merosot di lantai kamar mandi. Ia perlahan berjalan menuju pancuran, perlahan mengambil waktunya untuk mandi. Ia beberapa kali mendesis karena perih yang muncul di sana dan sini saat air menyentuh tubuhnya. Selesainya ia keluar dan memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai kamar tadi.

"Rena."

Suara dalam yang sudah pasti milik seorang lelaki itu datang dari arah tempat tidur, dan Rena seketika menghentikan gerakan memakai bajunya sementara. Hanya sementara, beberapa detik untuk kemudian wanita itu kembali berlaku biasa, merapikan pakaiannya kemudian mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Sepasang tangan kuat melingkar di perutnya ringan saat ia berusaha memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas tangan yang ia gunakan. Detik berikutnya, ia merasakan tubuh lain menghimpitkan diri di punggungnya.

"Mau ke suatu tempat, huh?" lelaki yang memanggil namanya tadi kini kembali berujar, bernafas di tengkuknya, membuat Rena harus menahan diri agar tak bergetar karena sensasi merinding yang diciptakan lelaki itu.

"A-aku harus pergi kerja," jawab Rena, berusaha tenang.

"Haruskah?" tanya lelaki itu lagi. "Tinggallah," dan yang satu itu bukanlah sebuah permintaan, melainkan perintah.

"Aku benar-benar harus pergi," sekarang Rena tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak bergetar.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas kemudian melonggarkan pelukannya. "Baiklah, tapi aku ingin kau kembali kemari besok," ujarnya.

"Aku akan datang," jawab Rena meyakinkan. Dan Rena memang akan datang padanya besok. "Aku... pergi sekarang?" tambahnya, lebih menanyakan izin untuk pergi kepada lelaki itu.

Separuh dari diri Rena ingin tinggal. Sungguh. Bagian dari dirinya tak ingin pergi dari sana. Rena terlalu terbiasa dengan pelukan itu. Pelukan itu begitu hangat, namun dingin di waktu yang bersamaan.

Rena begitu kecanduan atas kehangatan dan rasa nyaman saat ia berada di rengkuhan lelaki itu. Namun di waktu yang bersamaan, Rena juga ketakutan terhadap mata berkilat itu yang memang hobi menghadiahkan rasa sakit. Ia ingin tinggal namun ia ingin kabur dari lelaki itu. Ia ingin menjauh, namun tak bisa karena ia telah jatuh terlalu dalam, karena ia telah menutup sendiri jalan keluar satu-satunya yang tersedia, membuatnya terjebak dalam rengkuhan lelaki itu, selamanya.

Tangan yang merengkuhnya terlepas, dan Rena segera bergerak menjauh sebelum lelaki itu mengubah pikirannya. Rena melangkah cepat menuju pintu, keluar dari apartemen itu, turun melalui lift yang tersedia dan kembali membaur bersama hiruk pikuk kota untuk sampai ke apartemennya.

Dan ia harus segera sampai ke apartemennya itu jika tak ingin menarik lebih banyak perhatian karena berbagai tanda yang menghiasi dagu hingga lehernya yang kemungkinan besar membuatnya terlihat seperti pelacur. Rena mempercepat langkahnya, merapatkan kerah jaketnya lebih tinggi, berharap sedikit menutupi sesuatu disana.

Setibanya di depan gedung apartemen, Rena mempercepat laju langkahnya melewati lorong sehingga wanita-wanita penggosip yang biasa berkumpul di sekitar sana tak perlu melihatnya. Di depat pintu apartemennya dengan cepat Rena menekan sandi untuk membuka pintu itu, ia masuk ke dalamnya kemudian menutupnya kembali.

Di dalam, Rena tak bergerak lebih jauh. Ia bersandar di badan pintu dan membiarkan tubuhnya merosot. Lututnya ia tekuk ke depan hampir menyentuh dadanya dan tangannya melingkari lututnya itu sedang wajahnya ia benamkan. Dan Rena mulai menangis.

Rena tak pernah membiarkan siapapun melihatnya menangis. Tak pernah lagi sejak kejadian malam itu. Tak siapapun, kecuali _dia_.

Dering ponselnya menyela kegiatan haru Rena, tanpa pikir panjang ia mengambil ponsel itu dari tasnya kemudian mengangkatnya. Toh tadinya ia tak menangis tersegu hingga ia yakin suaranya takkan membuat si penelpon menuduh tentang apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Halo," buka Rena.

"Ya! Rena Hwang! Dimana kau sekarang, huh?! Kau tahu kita punya pesanan besar untuk besok! Munculkan dirimu secepatnya, mengerti?!" omelan yang meleking itulah sapaan balik yang diterima Rena.

"Aku mengerti, _Eonnie_. Kau tak perlu berteriak padaku seperti itu, sungguh. Aku bisa saja tuli karena suaramu," Rena memutar bola matanya merespon bos sekaligus temannya itu.

"Hahaha, baiklah-baiklah. Kutunggu kau dalam sepeluh menit," dan sambungannya terputus.

.

.

.

Rena berjalan memasuki area kafe dengan nama _Quadri Caffe_. Ia mendorong salah satu pintu kaca ganda kafe itu meskipun tandanya masih menunjukkan kata 'Tutup'. Rena membenarkan letak _scarf_ -nya sebelum melangkah lebih jauh saat melihat Yoonji, bos plus sahabatnya itu, tengah mengukir sesuatu di atas krim yang mengapung pada kopinya.

Yoonji mengangkat kepalanya menyadari kehadiran seseorang di kafenya. Senyumnya masih mengembang melihat siapa yang datang namun detik berikutnya ekspresinya berganti menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dari Rena.

"Ya Tuhan! Katakan padaku kau tidak..." Yoonji menatap Rena dengan tatapan horor tanpa merampungkan kalimatnya.

Rena hanya menghela nafas secukupnya. Ia bergerak ke dapur, mengambil satu apron dan memakaikannya di tubuhnya sendiri, sedikit mengabaikan Yoonji yang mengikutinya.

"Kukira kau bilang padaku bahwa dia takkan menyakitimu," omel Yoonji, nadanya marah namun khawatir.

"Dia tidak menyakitiku, _Eonnie_ ," jawab Rena ringan tanpa melirik lawan bicaranya.

"Rena! Ini gila! Kenapa kau masih saja menemuinya, huh?!" dan jelas, Yoonji tak menyukai _dia_ yang mereka bicarakan itu.

"Karena aku tak memiliki pilihan lain," jawab Rena, sama entengnya. Ia hanya tak ingin memperlihatkan bahwa masalah yang satu ini begitu menyiksa batinnya.

"Tapi lelaki brengsek itu selalu menyiksamu, Rena!"

"Dia mencintaiku, Eonnie," sanggah Rena, kini matanya menatap mata Yoonji, bukan dengan tatapan marah melainkan tatapan sendu. "Dia sangat mencintaiku sampai aku bahkan tak pantas mendapatkan cintanya," lanjut Rena.

"Dia yang tak pantas mendapatkan cintamu, Rena. Tapi Jongin pantas. Jonginlah yang benar-benar mencintaimu, bagaimana bisa kau tak menyadari itu?!" ujar Yoonji telak sebelum melangkah keluar dapur, meninggalkan Rena yang kini menggigit bibirnya, menahan tangisnya.

"Kau sebenarnya tahu dimana dia, bukan?" Kris memecah keheningan yang terlanjur nyaman menyelimuti mereka.

"Siapa?" Rena menjawab dengan pertanyaan.

Sudah jam tujuh malam, kafe sudah tutup terkecuali untuk beberapa orang yang memang mengenal pegawainya dengan dekat. Yoonji masih membersihkan sebagian ruangan dengan mulut melemparkan beberapa umpatan dalam bahasa Mandarin.

"Orang yang memperkosamu dan membunuh Jinho," ujar Kris rendah dan cukup berhati-hati.

" _Oppa_..." Rena mengeluarkan satu kata itu bersamaan dengan hembusan satu nafas pendeknya, berharap Kris dapat memahami betapa ia tak ingin mengungkit masalah itu lagi.

Kris menghela nafas. "Aku tahu, maaf... sudah tiga tahun berlalu dan aku... kami hanya ingin menemukan pelakunya, Rena."

Rena tak merespon apapun, matanya tak beranjak dari permukaan meja besi di hadapannya. Hening tercipta lagi, hanya saja kini ditemani sama-samar Yoonji yang masih belum menyelesaikan umpatan Mandarin-nya.

"Ren, aku minta maaf," ujar Kris lagi, mulai merasa bersalah karena mengusik zona nyaman Rena.

"Aku baik-baik saja," namun suara Rena terdengar kosong tanpa makna berarti.

Suasana canggung yang menyesakkan itu disela oleh denting bel pintu kafe yang berbunyi karena seseorang membukanya. Baik Rena maupun Kris reflek mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke sumber suara.

Senyum kecil seketika muncul di bibir Rena, senyum tulus, seakan obrolan tadi bersama Kris tak pernah terjadi.

"Oh hai, Jongin," sapa Kris terlebih dahulu.

"Hai, Hyung. Hai, Rena," sapa Jongin dengan senyum penuhnya, matanya yang membentuk sabit tak gagal menambah poin manis untuk menilai wajahnya.

"Hai," sapa Rena balik, senyumnya melebar.

"Dua waktu, duh," cibir Kris.

Rena dengan sengaja memberikan tendangan di tulang kering Kris di bawah meja sebagai respon cibirannya.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Jongin kepada Rena.

Rena menangguk, wajah cerahnya kini mungkin dapat menyaingi cuaca pertengahan musim semi. Entahlah, hanya saja Jongin memiliki aura yang selalu membuatnya bahagia.

Jongin berkedip dua kali, kemudian lekung bibirnya mendatar, sinar matanya padam. "Ren... lehermu," ujarnya tanpa menunjuk lebih jelas.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Rena, tangannya mengibas satu kali sedang kesadarannya mencoba mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Dasar pembohong cilik," cibir Kris lagi. Bukan, bukan Kris membenci seorang Rena, ia hanya membenci ketika wanita itu mencoba terlihat baik-baik saja di sela kesakitannya.

Jongin mengangguk ringan. "Mau keluar bersamaku?" tanya Jongin akhirnya, mencoba membangun kembali senyumannya.

"Tentu," jawab Rena cepat, ia meraih tas tangan miliknya di atas meja. "Dah, Laxy _Oppa_ ," Rena melambaikan tangan.

Kris hanya merespon dengan gumaman, matanya memperhatikan tangan Jongin yang bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Rena sembari melangkah keluar kafe. Kris menghela nafas panjang. Kim Jongin. Bocah itu benar-benar lelaki yang baik, ia begitu menyayangi Rena dan entah apa yang membuat Rena masih tak memiliki alasan untuk berhenti menduakan bocah itu.

Memikirkan tentang Jongin selalu membawanya ke masa lalu saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Saat Jongin menjadi penyelamat bagi Rena.

.

.

.

 **-Flashback-**

 _Kris merapatkan jaketnya sembari berlari kecil menyusuri gang sempit itu. Ia dan beberapa temannya seketika turun lapangan setelah menerima laporan dugaan pemerkosaan yang terjadi di sekitar area itu._

 _Setelah beberapa lama mencari, dari ujung gang yang bercabang tiga, Kris mendengar suara langkah kaki terburu juga panggilan serak tanpa arah._

" _Tolong! Seseorang tolonglah!"_

 _Kris reflek berlari ke sumber suara. Momen selanjutnya, ia dapat melihat sosok lelaki tinggi berlari dengan kehati-hatian. Di bawah lampu gang yang remang, Kris masih dapat melihat jejak air mata di wajahnya. Warna kulitnya yang kecoklatan tak dapat menyembunyikan tampak pucatnya._

 _Di lengannya, ia mengangkat satu sosok. Wanita. Matanya tertutup, wajahnya kotor karena debu, lebam terlihat di wajahnya dan jari-jari tangannya yang ternodai cairan merah, mungkin darah. Tubuhnya terbalut jaket coklat yang Kris asumsikan milik si lelaki yang menggendongnya itu._

 _Kris meneliti beberapa saat, dan wajahnya memucat seketika menyadari wanita yang tengah tak sadarkan diri itu._

" _Ren!" teriak Kris, reflek berlari ke arah mereka._

 _Tanpa pikir panjang, Kris mencoba mengambil alih Rena ke rengkuhannya, namun si lelaki mundur satu langkah, matanya menatap Kris dengan ketakutan dan mosi tak percaya._

" _Tidak apa-apa. Aku polisi, dan dia adalah sahabatku," ujar Kris meyakinkan. Lelaki itu perlahan melepaskan Rena. "Dia masih bernafas," Kris menghela nafas lega. "Bisakah kau menghubungi ambulan?" tanya Kris kepada lelaki yang kini hanya menatapnya dengan kehati-hatian penuh._

" _Aku... aku ti-tidak membawa po-ponselku," jawabnya dengan suara bergetar._

 _Kris mengangguk ringan kemudian berjongkok masih dengan Rena di dekapannya. Ia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari sana untuk menghubungi ambulan._

 _Setelah Kris selesai dengan ponselnya, lelaki itu merosot ke tanah, lututnya di tekuk dan wajahnya ia benamkan di sana. Dan Kris baru menyadari tanganya yang juga ternodai darah._

" _Siapa namamu?" tanya Kris._

" _Jo-Jongin," jawab lelaki itu._

" _Apa yang terjadi?" Kris bertanya dengan hati-hati._

" _Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya lirih. "Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya lagi dalam gumaman._

 **-Flashback End-**

.

.

.

Setelah proses penyelidikan, Jongin dinyatakan bersih, pengakuan Rena bahkan mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu tak terlibat apapun atas kejadian yang dialaminya. Rena bahkan tak tahu bahwa Jongin yang menemukannya. Di sisi lain Jongin tak pernah dapat mengingat apapun dari kejadian itu, mereka bilang karena trauma.

Jongin merupakan teman kelas Sejarah Rena saat mereka masih duduk di bangku kuliah. Malam itu, waktu ia pulang dari pekerjaan paruh waktunya, semesta mempertemukannya dengan Rena dan satu sosok yang terbaring di tanah tanpa nyawa. Ia segera mendekat untuk meraih Rena dan mencari bantuan.

Jongin memiliki perasaan terpendam yang begitu besar terhadap Rena sejak dulu. Perasaan Rena terhadapnya juga bukanlah hal yang remeh. Sampai suatu saat Jongin mengakui perasaannya kepada Rena, sepuluh bulan setelah kejadian itu. Rena menerimanya, namun wanita itu tak pernah bisa memutuskan hubungannya dengan lelaki di balik bayangan yang hobi meninggalkan jejak di tubuhnya.

Awalnya Jongin tak mengerti, namun ia tetap menerimanya. Rena membenci itu. Ia membenci bagaimana Jongin dengan dada lapang menerima keadaan cinta segitiga mereka. Ia membenci bagaimana dirinya yang tak bisa melepaskan lelaki misterius itu bahkan demi Jongin.

Dan kini bisa dibilang Jongin dan Rena memiliki hubungan yang aneh, yang mereka sendiri tak tahu harus dengan istilah apa menamainya.

 _ *****TBC*****_


End file.
